A conventional vehicular door structure is known in which weather strips that hide the gap between a vehicle body and a door are mounted through brackets (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-116997, for example). In such a vehicular door structure, brackets are formed in the door to fix the weather strips.